Styxhexenhammer666
Tarl Warwick (born: ), better known online as Styxhexenhammer666, is an Occultist, author, editor and political commentator on YouTube. His videos cover various topics of interest such as religion, politics, world events, occultism and posts other miscellaneous material. Overview A typical video has him sitting in his house with his microphone in view expressing his opinions on politics and current events. Once opening his videos with "Alright YouTube" he has since switched to "Alright Everyone" (Briefly "Alright World") due to his choice to begin double uploading all new content to other video sharing sites in addition to YouTube. Beginning in late 2019, he began making videos exclusively for BitChute, in response to growing censorship on YouTube and in an attempt to encourage his followers to join BitChute. Every video he ends by saying "that's about all, peace out". Many of his videos, especially between 2011 and 2014 have been about religion. His religious background was originally marginal Christianity, but over time, he became first a general atheist, then a Satanist, and now a pagan and occultist. He has stated that his variant of Satanism was essentially atheistic and that he belonged to no specific order or group therein. He had previously uploaded trip reports from when he used recreational drugs. He stopped using drugs in 2010 after a severe overdose from a type of synthetic marijuana known as "Spice" that sent him to a psychiatric ward. He said it took many months before he felt normal again and advised that no one should ever use the substance. As early as 2012, he began shifting his channel towards politics. By 2016, he became increasingly focused on the presidential election in the United States. Initially, he endorsed Gary Johnson of the Libertarian Party, until he felt he could no longer support Johnson due to differences in views on immigration and Islamic terrorism and switched his support to Donald Trump. Even before he withdrew his endorsement of Gary Johnson, he predicted that Donald Trump would win the presidency and also voted for Trump in the Vermont primaries, making him one of very few political commentators to successfully predict the outcome of the general election. Since then, his increased focus on political topics has increased his popularity on YouTube. His videos can be controversial and he is not afraid to express opinions considered to be unpopular. Beginning with Charles Manson, he has expressed his belief that Manson was innocent and should be released from prison. He has also expressed skepticism of certain aspects of the Holocaust, although he has since backtracked on some of his statements (particularly on the use of Zyklon B). In response to criticism over his statement, Styx has stated that he never denied the occurence of the Holocaust. During the years when most of his uploads were about religion, he expressed his fair share of anti-religious sentiment, especially towards Christianity, Judaism and Islam. He also considered himself to be the most anti-religious person in Vermont. He has admitted to receiving death threats from Christians due his anti-Christian videos. Although he said he never had a problem with liberal Christians, it was the fundamentalist Christians he had a problem with. Some examples of his most anti-religious videos include: Proving the Bible is a Fraud, The Truth about Organized Religion, New Age Morality, and New Religious Movements and Fred Phelps, Last True Christian, Dies at 84. In recent years, he has moderated some of his views on religion, although he remains generally critical of religion. In July 2019, Styx married fellow Dutch YouTuber Elisabeth’s Philosophy. He announced his marriage in an update video in Amsterdam on July 27th, 2019. Political views Tarl Warwick's political views are complex and have been known to change over time. Views expressed include anti-religion, populism, classical liberalism, drug legalization, pro-abortion, right to bear arms, cultural nationalism, anti-globalization, and apocalypticism. Before 2009, Warwick considered himself to be a liberal, but gradually became a libertarian. He stated that he almost considered joining the Libertarian Party but changed his mind by 2016 as he felt the party no longer represented libertarian values. He eventually decided to support Donald Trump, after saying a year earlier that he would never vote for Trump. While he has become increasingly critical of the left, Warwick rejects being labeled as a conservative and has also expressed criticism of the Republicans. Warwick stated he voted for Barack Obama in 2008 but wrote in Ron Paul in 2012 after becoming disillusioned with Obama's presidency. His views over the years have remained consistently in favor of limited government and distrust of power in general. Warwick has generally expressed support of Donald Trump's performance as president, and has argued in favor of Trump's tax reforms and his efforts to build a wall on the US border with Mexico. However, he has also expressed criticism of Trump on certain issues such as his controversial military strikes on Syria in 2017 and 2018 as well as on his inaction on addressing Big Tech censorship. He has stated that he plans on voting for Trump again in 2020 and predicts that the far-left shift of the Democratic Party and its inability to offer an appealing platform will give Trump a second term. Warwick has referred to himself definitively as a "limited government minarchist." He has elaborated on this general idea, saying that tyranny and abuse currently come from the left, mainly, and if they were coming from the right, many would mistake him for a liberal. He opposes corporate power as much as governmental power. European Union He opposes the European Union and has made videos in support of Eurosceptic right-wing populist parties, such as the Freedom Party of Austria. He has also supported euroskeptic movements on the generally leftist side, such as Front Nationale. He also urged all his British viewers to vote to leave the EU in the 2016 Brexit referendum. He has expressed support for EU states in Eastern Europe such as Poland and Hungary which are at odds with Brussels over various disputes including the refugee crisis. During the wave of elections across Europe in 2017, he correctly predicted the loss of Le Pen in France, as well as the mild gains of Geert Wilders in the Netherlands. He also predicts the general collapse of European centrist movements and the eventual demise of the EU. Immigration Warwick is critical of open-door immigration policies such as those in place in Europe because he believes the people do not assimilate to into a common culture and allows entry to Islamic extremists. He believes multiculturalism has failed but multiethnicism can work if assimilation is encouraged. In a video uploaded in 2011, he said Europe needs to protect its racial groups but stated that America was meant to be a melting pot and should continue allowing immigrants from all parts of the world. However, in a 2017 video titled "Open Borders and Limitless Immigration Are Stupid", he believes America no longer has enough open space to admit unlimited numbers of immigrants and believes limiting immigration is important for liberty because "people from cultures that don't value freedom can pour in at their leisure". He fully supports Donald Trump's policies to build a wall on the Mexican border and to block immigration from a select number of Islamic countries. However, he opposes the concept of mass deportation and has stated he would not oppose limited amnesty for some illegals. Alt-Right Warwick has attracted a following from the alt-right, a loosely formed populist movement centered around white nationalism. He has said in 2016 that he is "not really on the alt-right", but appeared sympathetic to the movement. In September 2016, he appeared as a guest on Red Ice TV, a YouTube channel which describes itself as "predominately focusing on issues concerning European survival" where he said he was "on the fringes of the alt-right, I guess." However, he has since rejected this label and has stated that what "alt lite" meant during the election has shifted and now mostly refers to racial nationalists that do not openly proclaim racial nationalism. Termination A hacker known as 'Lizard Squad' hacked YouTube on November 23, 2017, terminating Styxhexenhammer666 for multiple hours. People thought this would be the end of YouTube until it was found that a hacker (Lizard Squad) hacked YouTube, terminating multiple big channels, such as, iDubbbzTV, DramaAlert, Papa Jake, Team Coco/Conan O'Brien, MrRepzion, and including Styxhexenhammer. He has made a video addressing the situation. References This page was created by NJM2013 on January 5, 2017. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers